Zabraban
The Heavenly Princedoms of Zabraban is a theocratic state in eastern Thindrel ruled by an Archon. Geography Zabraban is mostly steppe, but the princedoms also features vast grasslands, dunes, a few mountains, and a small number of jungles along the coast to the Sea of Dragons. Ethnic groups There are three main ethnic groups in Zabraban: the Zabru (humans of high status and caste), the Bani (humans of lower status and caste), and the Yukru (orcs from the northern steppes). In addition to these three main groups, there are also small communities of elves, hobgoblins, and dragonborn. Aasimar are more common in Zabraban than anywhere else in Thindrel, perhaps due to the Zabrabani peoples’ close relationship to the angels. Zabru The Zabru are typically taller and leaner than the stout Bani, and they typically have dark hair and brown or golden eyes. The Zabru have brown skin for the most part, but some of them are tan or pale and can have white hair. The Zabru are the merchants, nobles, and academics of Zabraban. The Zabru often name their children after celestial things and great virtues, and much is expected from a child of a Zabru family. Bani Many of the Bani from the south have red skin and jet black hair, whereas their northern cousins sometimes have dusty hair and tan skin. Bani normally have brown or green eyes. The Bani are the workers, servants, and nomads of Zabraban. The Bani are not allowed to take celestial names, and instead name their children after earthly things, such as plants or animals. Yukru The Yukru are orcs. Their skin is usually a dark grey or green, their eyes yellow, brown, or red, and their hair dark. Orcs are much taller than humans, and typically a lot stronger as well. The Yukru are the typically the outlanders and barbarians of Zabraban. Hobgoblins (or "red orcs") are sometimes mistakenly referred to as Yukru. Desert elves Desert elves are common in Pweleás to the north and in the White Steppes. They have tan skin and blonde or brown hair, and their eyes are brightly grey, blue, or golden. The desert elves are seen as foreigners or tricksters by most others, but valued greatly as guides in the wilderness. Aasimar When an aasimar is born to a family in Zabraban, the family will sometimes give the child away, usually to a richer family or to a monastery. The Exalted is a holy order of monks who take in many aasimar in this way and train them in the Way of Light. Aasimar are seen as great gifts from the angels. History and politics Zabraban is one of the oldest empires in Thindrel, dating back to the early days of Ûder. Every city in Zabraban is built on the ruins of at least five previous cities. The country is controlled and ruled by a number of noble Zabru families, who live at the top of the local caste systems. The Zabru princes each govern a city and its surrounding territory (their princedom) in which the Bani work the land. The Archon (or Maharaja) is the supreme ruler of all the princedoms. The various princes and their noble families constantly work to become the Archon’s favored, and they will fight each other to rise in the ranks and expand their territory. The Archon is revered as an angelic being and rules by heavenly mandate, so few princes dare challenge the supreme ruler. Culture and religion Zabrabani religion focuses on celestials and fiends, such as angels, rakshasas, oni, and ki-rin. The good-aligned celestials are worshipped and revered in abundance, but the evil-aligned fiends are also respected. Particularly the Bani people try their best to appease the fiends, so as to not attract their ire. This may be because the Bani are more often in contact with the harsh and difficult sides of life. The Yukru orcs worship their own gods (using the orcish gods from current D&D lore) and a few nature spirits and demons. Sky burials are definitely a thing among some of the northern Bani tribes and the Yukru hordes. The steppes and dunes can be quite bleak, and it is a dangerous place to live. Goats, oxen, and horses are the foundation of many tribes in the north. Some of the Bani and Yukru also hold dogs, donkeys, birds of prey, and deer. Animals are seen as having an innate connection to the spirits and some are said to fend off demons. It is commonly believed that angels sometimes take the form of animals to watch over people, and thus killing certain animals can mean really bad luck. The north is very central-asian and Mongolian-inspired. Along the southern coast of Zabraban, the culture is more Indian-inspired, with vibrant markets, dense cities, and beautiful temples dotting the landscape. Angels can have very broad or very specific portfolios and domains, and the southerners worship just about every angel there is, and there are thousands. Even the Bani worship the angels of civilization, commerce, and high culture here, though they rarely get to reap the benefits of those things. The Bani are of a lower caste after all. The Zabru aren’t all bad though; they have charities at the temples and sometimes offer higher education to their servants.